


come with me now

by TheEagleGirl



Series: run away with me [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsadrabblefest, Prompt: Travel, Thirsy teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: Jon should NOT be looking at his sister this way.





	come with me now

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Jonsa drabble fest! Prompt: travel

It is only when they have finally left the Eyrie that Jon sees– _allows_ himself to linger on, rather–how beautiful Sansa has become. She’s washed the brown dye from her hair in the wooden tub Jon had scrounged up for her. Though her face is all Tully, there’s something that reminds him of Father when she looks at the army scattered below them–more half-starved wildlings and Northmen than a true army, but still…something of Ned Stark’s determination shines through when she takes it in. Jon could stand watching her for ages, if not for the look she gives him a moment later. It’s innocent–he _thinks_ – but he can still feel his face heat up. Gods, she’s beautiful. He’s always gotten tongue-tied around beautiful women.

Sansa takes his hand, and brings it up to cup her cheek. “It truly is sweet to see you again.”

That night is the first one, but far from the last, that Jon takes himself into hand with the image of his sweet sister in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
